


Fifty Shades Of Chocolate

by starsintheirpies



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: DeppWonka, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsintheirpies/pseuds/starsintheirpies
Summary: A young girl gets the position as Wonka's secretary, but is a secretary all he really wants?(Set when the gates are still closed and no worker are around.)





	

 

> _Dear Miss Suzie Hollow._
> 
> _Thank you for taking the time to send me your resume. I have carefully read through all the other resumes (including yours), and I believe that you are quite suitable for the job. You are welcome to visit the factory tomorrow (December 1 st) at ten pm sharp for the job interview. Make sure to bring this letter  so I know it’s you. _
> 
> _It is very important that you do not come to the gates. Go round the back and I’ll be waiting. Be sure to be on time, Miss Suzie Hollow. _
> 
> _Till then,_
> 
> _Willy Wonka._

***                    *                    *                    *                    *                    *                    ***

***                    *                     *                   *                    *                    ***

***                    *                    *                     *                   *                    *                    ***

 

After taking two busses and walking through narrow streets, she finally arrived at the factory. The enormous building that touched the cloudy skies was within an eye’s reach; yet it had taken so much trouble to simply get there. From one of the busses being late to nearly forgetting her bag on the other, she had been hurrying to get to the factory on time. With one minute to spare, she finally stood outside the famous gates. As she’d been told, she walked around the factory walls, hoping to catch a glimpse of a door. But the big, grey walls that surrounded the building made her doubt if there even was another entrance but the gates.

Once she reached the very back of the factory, where no soul was present, she noticed a door. Concealed in the same shade of grey as the stones that surrounded it. She took careful steps towards the door; her entire body was shaking, her arm trembling as she prepared herself to knock on the door. Her poor heart pounded in her chest as her shaking hand got nearer and nearer…

But before she had a chance to knock, the door had already opened up. And the person standing there was the oddest of figures…

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a few things before you click out:
> 
> 1\. The title is a parody of 'Fifty Shades Of Grey'. Although I'm no fan (nor have I read the book), the story might be slightly influenced by it (since it's practically EVERYWHERE THESE DAYS).
> 
> 2\. The chapter is short because I made it so. The chapters that follow will be longer (if you want them to).
> 
> 3\. The point of view changes every other chapter (changes between Suzie and Wonka).
> 
> And lastly...
> 
> 4\. The Wonka in this story is (of course) the Johnny Depp one (curse that man and his stunning good looks).
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
